User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~Creatures with the painful bites
Hello Everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk World. You may or may not have known already that people risking their own lives by letting creatures with painful stings or bites.......well, sting or bite them. How about we talk about some of those "Painful" creatures. But first, I want to talk about a few men. 1. Nathaniel Petersen (AKA "Coyote"): 'An Educator on the Youtube channel ''"Brave Wilderness". On one of the Channel's shows "Breaking Trail," he captures the creatures and then, he lets them sting him. He also lets some sea life with pincers (such as Lobsters) pinch him as well. '''2. Rob Alleva (AKA "Caveman"): Supposedly a self-taught professional animal handler as he oftentimes goes out into the wilderness and picks up and handle animals (even dangerous creatures). One time, he had a near-death experience with a bite from a Rattlesnake. Of course, he didn't let that stop him from hosting History channel's new show: "Kings of Pain." 3. Adam Thorn: '''A dangerous creature expert from Australia and the other host on Kings of Pain. He would often experiment with dangerous creatures to see how dangerous they are. Now, onward to the blog. '''WARNING: What you are about to read is about big and potentially scary creatures. Do not, I repeat, do not read this blog if you're too scared. Executioner Wasp The Executioner Wasp (like the Typical Honey Bee) build their nests in trees or hanging on branches. Usually, there is a Queen among these insects, but that is not always the case, sometimes there can be an Executioner Wasp nest without a Queen. Apart from nectar, these Wasps can also feast on Jungle Caterpillars as well. It is also the Wasp with the longest lifespan (of around 6 to 18 Months). Its sting (according to the old-fashioned Schmidt Sting Pain Intensity Scale) gives the Executioner Wasp one of the most painful stings of all insects (ranking it with the Tarantula Hawk Wasp and the Bullet Ant, more on that later). The Sting does contain pain and it leaves a welt that is just as painful, and sometimes can even cause Tissue Necrosis (a kind of cell-damaging condition). Petersen let himself get stung by this insect, and he will freely tell you that it is *the most* painful sting he has ever felt, even compared to the Bullet Ant. Warrior Wasp Also known as the "Drumming Wasp" ''or ''"Armadillo Wasp", the Warrior Wasp can make a distinct sound then they flap their wings on the hive. When their hive is attacked, they will scramble to protect it. The Wasps Sting can vary in the situation the Wasp is in. Dr. Schmidt said that getting stung by a Warrior Wasp said it was like "Torture, or being chained in the flow of a volcano". Petersen said that he did get quite a painful sting from this insect. Alleva and Thorn, however, didn't feel a thing when they got stung by this insect. Even Mr. Alleva thinks that maybe Dr. Schmidt was near the nest when he got stung (and he was stung multiple times too). Goliath Bird-Eater By weight, the Goliath Bird-Eater is the largest spider in the world (weighing in at around 6 ounces, slightly less than 1 pound). Its Lifespan depends on the gender (the males live up to around 3 to 6 years whereas the females can live to 25 years). It was given its name by a German naturalist Maria Sibylla Merian as she saw one eating a Hummingbird during her expedition to South America in the 18th century. Despite this, however, this Spider rarely would feast on birds, 9 times out of 10 it would eat other Jungle insects and sometimes small rodents. It also has other means of defense. Apart from its fangs, the Goliath Bird-Eater can also rub its legs and its abdomen to throw its barbed hair which causes a good amount of pain to its predators (as some dog-like creatures and snakes prey on these Spiders), it can even hiss which can be heard by humans from as far away as 10 miles. Sometimes, native people from South America can kill these spiders, and shave off their hair and cook them, and then eat them, they taste a bit like shrimp. Its bite (though not very deadly) can still be quite painful and can cause long-lasting effects too. When both Rob and Adam were bitten by the Spider, they did experience a good amount of pain, and (especially to Adam) experienced swelling which put Adam's arm in almost complete paralysis. But the venom is deadly to other insects and small rodents as (like most other spiders) it gooifies their prey before it eats them). Bark Scorpion One of the more famous (or infamous) desert creatures, the Bark Scorpion is one of the largest desert insects. It's the Scorpion that gives live birth to their babies and can carry as much as 35 baby Scorpions (the mother will also on an occasion eat her babies) these babies usually live on their mother's back for about 3 weeks (assuming they don't get eaten). These insects usually are found at night and are very well camouflaged and are very difficult to see unless you are using an Ultraviolet Flashlight (they appear as green). Unlike most desert creatures, Bark Scorpions do not burrow into the ground, and can sometimes be found in people's homes, with the growing popularity of watering in these usually dry areas, this leads to an increase of these Scorpions in these areas. The Scorpion's sting is quite painful it's the most venomous Scorpion in North America. Its sting can also cause numbness and in some cases vomiting, and even jolts. The pain is long-lasting (up to 3 days). In the state of Arizona, they have approved an anti-venom for Bark Scorpions. But by the year 2000 production seized and discontinued by 2004. By 2011, a Mexican made anti-venom was approved by the FDA and is now in use. On Kings of Pain, both Rib and Adam felt pain, but that and the welt afterward went away after a few minutes. Lionfish The Lionfish are unlike any other fish you have seen. Its fins are frilled (like a Lizard) and it has colors of red, black, cream white, and yellow. It also has prickly rays on the top which makes it a pretty-looking fish as it's a popular Aquarium fish. The Lionfish is also an invasive species as it has spread to other oceans and can be found in reefs off the coast of some places. The Lionfish also packs a mean sting. Not only is it indeed painful to humans but it can cause pins & needles, fever, nausea, vomiting, and dizziness. The sting can be fatal, but for those with a weak immune system such as young children or the elderly. Harvester Ant Harvester Ants are named as such because they like to feast on seeds from Cacti in the Desert. Like most ants, they usually travel in swarms. They also get their nutrients and even moisture from these seeds as well. The sting of the Harvester Ant can be quite painful, and a huge swarm may sting you all at the same time as well. The sting can also leave spots on wherever they stung you in (much like Fire Ants). Tarantula Hawk Wasp A very fearsome insect. Tarantula Hawk Wasps are as parasitic as you can get. The female version of the insect (and as the name implies) preys on Tarantulas as its venom can paralyze the Tarantula, allowing the Wasp to drag it to a nearby burrow and then implants an egg inside of it. The Tarantula is still alive when the egg hatches as it bursts to open the Tarantula's abdomen and the baby Tarantula Hawks have their victim as their first meal. One of the insects on Schmidt's sting pain index to be one of the most painful. For some people, it feels like getting tuck with a white-hot poker. But, the pain is only that, and no ill effects can be felt in humans. The Tarantula Hawk Wasps rarely sting aggressively too. Crown of Thorns This thing belongs to the family of Starfish. But this is no ordinary Starfish that you may find washed up on your ordinary beach. These things live off the nutrients of a reef in either sub-tropical or tropical waters. If in shallow waters it uses its chemicals to create a foam around it to protect it from predators. The Crown of Thorns is very aptly named as it has a lot of thorns, and it contains a potent venom which not only causes a lot of pain but also leaves bruises at the sting area elevated welts at the sting area that can last for hours and can even cause excessive bleeding, and nausea and tissue damage which take a week or more to go away. On Kings of Pain when Rob got stung by this animal, the venom affected him so much, he needed to be given oxygen. In all of the wrong circumstances, the venom in this creature can kill you. Reticulated Python This is one of the largest snakes in the world. The Reticulated Python is a common sight throughout Southeast Asia (they can also be found in the Philippines, eventhough I forgot to highlight it). These things can swim vast distances and can move quite fast (for a large snake). These things (which is sad) are also hunted for their skin to make leather products. I wanted to bring this sucker up because not all painful bites or stings are venomous. The Reticulated Python doesn't need venom as it uses its mass and its length to "constrict" their prey. It's known to eat prey which is 10 times its size, from Pigs to even Bears. It *is* possible that the Python can also eat human beings, but this is a rare occurrence. However, as recently as June of 2018, a woman from Indonesia encountered one of these Pythons, constricted and killed her and then ate her. Asian Giant Hornet/Japanese Giant Hornet Another very fearsome insect. These insects usually build their nests in hollow trees. Usually found in the forests in much of the far east, they can also hang around the far east's densely populated cities such as Beijing and Tokyo. Just a force of around 6 Giant Hornets can decimate an entire man-made nest of western honeybees within a matter of hours. Asian Honey Bees don't have this problem as they smother the Hornet and use their wing muscles to create a very hot environment around the hornet, causing it to suffocate. The sting of the Ginat Hornet can be quite dangerous to humans as they have large stingers and potent venom. When Mr. Petersen stung himself with a Giant Hornet, not only was he in a huge amount of pain, but his entire left arm swelled up. And that was just one sting from *one* Giant Hornet. But under the wrong circumstances, Giant Hornet Stings can be deadly. Getting stung by as much as 4 Giant Hornets can lead to failure of your kidneys and other vital organs, which if left untreated, can kill you. As many as 35 people in Japan die every year due to Giant Hornet Stings. Bullet Ant Bullet Ants are usually found in the Amazon Rainforest. These things usually don't travel in swarms, but they can have a colony of several hundred which makes their nest in hollow trees. They prey on the Glasswing Butterfly and a small fly can be considered parasites to the Bullet Ant as (like the Tarantula Hawk Wasp to Tarantulas) lay eggs in injured Bullet Ants. The Bullet Ant is known infamously for having the most painful sting (according to the Schmidt Sting Pain Index), not only is the sting very painful and lasts at the most 24 hours but if left untreated, can kill a human (hence why they're sometimes called the "24 Ant" or the "24-Hour Ant"). Funny enough, these ants are used in tribal South American initiation rites. Giant Desert Centipede A very creepy and scary insect (most centipedes usually are, except for the house centipede). These things (like most desert creatures) burrow themselves into the ground so they don't lose much moisture and cut down on their water consumption. Their bite can be extremely dangerous to humans, though it's still unknown if its venom is deadly to humans it can cause extreme pain, nausea and in the worse case kidney failure. Mr. Petersen let himself get bit by one of these, and it was bad enough where he needed to seek medical attention (after a failed attempt with a venom extractor which uses vacuum forces to draw out the venom). Well, that is it for this edition. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis too. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts